Sand Castle
by thegreatblsama
Summary: The first meeting of Sora and Riku. Has some shounenai hints and kawaiiness.


**Notes**: A fic for one of my livejournal communities on livejournal. The prompt (theme) was _Beginnings. _Thus, this fic features kid!Sora and kid!Riku meeting for the first time. Just to let you know, there are little shounen-ai hints and stuff. Deal. With. It. I am a huge RikuSora canon fangirl, so, I believe it holds true. Wrote this in around 20 minutes. It just came to me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor am I profiting in any way from this.

Enjoy.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Sora had been staring at the boy for a while now, not finding it in his heart to tear his eyes away from such beauty. Sure, the kid was _a year_ older than he was, but, all he wanted to do was talk to him. Just say hello.

But, something was holding him back. Sora didn't know what it was really. He bit his finger. When he first saw him, he thought he was a girl. That only lasted until the brown haired youngling saw the other swimming in the ocean one day. Judging by what he wore, Sora concluded that he was, in fact, a boy.

The small five-year-old sat, playing by himself in the sand. His attempt at a sand castle was failing miserably. He knew that it would be so much easier if someone was there to help him, but his other friends were off playing somewhere else. They had said that they "didn't want to play in the sand, cause it was too hot". Sora sighed. He looked back up at the silver haired boy, who was swimming.

All he wanted to do was get up and ask if he wanted to help him with his sand castle.

When the boy caught glimpse of Sora's eye, the younger one's eyes fell back on his creation, his face deeply red.

He wanted to go, but, well, Sora was five…and that boy was _six_! Sora never really talked to anyone that old (minus his parents and other relatives of course)! He lifted his eyes again, and gasped when he could see the aqua eyes of the silver-haired boy staring straight back at him.

Sora yelped, and stumbled back, alarmed at this unsuspected visitor. The boy giggled slightly, and offered a hand to help the other up from the sand. At first, Sora stared at it, but then took it, blushing slightly as he was helped to his feet.

"I saw that you were making a sand castle." Sora nodded dumbly. The other smiled. "Can I play too?" Sora's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. The both plopped down, and began to gather and shape the things they knew they were going to need.

:-:-:-:

It was nearing sundown when the two strangers finally finished their masterpiece. They looked upon it with a great satisfaction.

"I'm Riku. What's your name?" Sora snapped out of his trance, and stammered.

"Um…um…I'm…uh…Sora." Riku laughed heartily at Sora's embarrassed face. They stared at each other for a little bit, before Riku could hear his name being called.

"I gotta go. Will you play with me tomorrow?" His eyes were sparkling, as though he'd never seen a person as magnificent as the brown-haired boy staring back at him. Sora's smile grew wide, and he nodded.

"Yeah! Okay!" And as Riku began to leave, Sora was still smiling, eyes closed, imagining what they could play tomorrow.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something…" Sora's eyes opened, and he saw Riku running back towards him.

"What? What's wrong?" Sora inquired. His new friend smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Sora's eyes were wide, and his face was cherry red. Once again, he was stammering, attempting to find words. Riku was smiling still.

"My mommy says that a person does that when they really really like someone. I really really like you Sora. We'll be friends forever. I just know it!" He then turned and ran a few paces, before pivoting once again, waving.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Then, he turned and ran, until Sora could no longer see him. His blush hadn't faded, though a small smile appeared on his face.

"I really really like you too, Riku."

:-:-:-:-:-:

It's short, yes. I know.

Review!

No flames. Flame me, and I will be mad. Please, for the sake of my own sanity...do not make me mad.

Constructive criticism will do.


End file.
